Débiles
by Janet Cab
Summary: Para Shindou, pertenecer a la vida de Kirino era como tomar una bocanada de aire tras un minuto bajo el agua; fácil y necesario. Regalo para Kim Natsuyaki.


**Para Kim, espero que te guste. Yo también pienso que estos dos juntos son... ¿por dónde iba?**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Aún. Cuando termine la carrera los de Level 5 se verán las caras conmigo.

**Advertencia: **yaoi suave, supongo.

* * *

**Débiles.**

Shindou seguía con los ojos su trayecto por el campo, las manos sudando y ejerciendo una presión mayor de lo estrictamente necesaria sobre el soporte de las muletas. Tal vez Fuyuka tuviera razón y hacerse amigo de Taiyo no le convenía. No estaba muy seguro al respecto. De lo que estaba seguro era de que había sido la voz de Kirino la que le había respondido al deslizar el índice sobre la pantalla táctil del Samsung Galaxy y aceptar la llamada entrante. _"¿Shindou?" "Kirino." _Y su voz había sonado aguda, casi como si hubiera estado esperando a oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por esa voz todo el tiempo, desde que se había levantado a las nueve en punto de la mañana hasta ese momento. Le llamaba desde una cabina. Kirino no había utilizado una cabina en su vida, pero se había olvidado el móvil en casa y tenía doscientos yenes en el bolsillo del uniforme que su madre le había dado para que se comprara algo en la cafetería. Kirino no tenía hambre, alguien le había echado el candado a su estómago y se había tragado la llave, y Shindou estaba en el hospital y hacía más de quince horas que no lo veía y _tenía _que comprobar algo, no sabía el qué, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Shindou seguía allí, en la misma cama, en la misma habitación de la misma planta, con la misma lesión en la pierna con la que lo había dejado el día anterior_. Su voz_ le respondía al marcar el mismo número de teléfono de siempre. Y sonaba ligeramente ronca, como si no hubiera abierto la boca en todo el día y ahora sintiera la necesidad de hablar. Pero Kirino no sabía si doscientos yenes daban para poco o para mucho, y se maldecía a sí mismo por dudar sobre algo tan visceral. Pero era Shindou, y los diez minutos que tardaría en llegar corriendo a los pies de su cama le parecían crueles y duros, y no creía que pudiera pasar por ellos sin volverse loco.

— ¿Tienes alguna prueba hoy?—preguntó con ansiedad.

Shindou solo tenía que decir que no, que le echaba de menos y que en ese mismo instante lo había sorprendido anudando extremos de sábanas y atándolos a una de las patas de su cama para poder escapar sin ser visto por la ventana e ir a su encuentro. Pero Shindou no sería Shindou si no le gustara complicar las cosas y actuar como si fuera mayor de lo que realmente era, y a Kirino eso le destrozaba los nervios, los licuaba con wasabi y pólvora y tabasco y los hacía explotar en medio del grueso de fuegos artificiales de la noche de San Juan.

—No. Pero no hace falta que vengas—aquella era una de esas veces en las que Shindou usaba un poco la cabeza para leer entre líneas, le contestaba con torpeza y se bajaba de su nube de aparente y hueca perfección y se mostraba humano ante él, defectuoso. Kirino trató de ignorar la picazón en los costados que siguió a esas siete palabras, porque en parte duró menos de dos segundos, pero se sentía como si de repente estuvieran en Febrero e hiciera mucho frío, el polvo y la calima arremolinándose en torno a los débiles rayos de sol que se colaban por entre los densos mantos de nubes grises. Y él se miraba las manos limpias, claras y heridas por el látigo del invierno y no podía evitar pensar en que le faltaba algo, que no estaba completo y que no tenía ganas de profundizar en el tema porque ese _algo _era simple como el mecanismo de un balancín y potencialmente, también era peligroso. Se hacía de rogar y respiraba con normalidad al otro lado de la línea, lo desesperaba, y el habitualmente maduro y suave de Kirino Ranmaru sentía una necesidad imperiosa de romper algo. _Algo. _Algo que sonara muy fuerte al hacerse pedazos—. Dame una hora y nos vemos en el campo de al lado del río.

Shindou sabía que no se lo esperaba, y contuvo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba con materializarse en sus labios. En una hora a Kirino le daría tiempo de llegar a casa y comer. Que quisiera comer era un poco diferente, pero al menos podría decir que lo había intentado.

Shindou era una persona tranquila, y poseía ese aire que envuelve al que está relacionado de alguna manera con el mundo del arte. Le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, el orden, el olor de la tinta fresca formando palabras claras y legibles en el papel nuevo. No le gustaban los animales, ni el frío ni el calor, ni los extremos en general. Prefería el punto medio entre un concepto y otro, y le gustaba que el chocolate se enfriara en su taza de cerámica cuando la nieve caracoleaba en los recovecos de los ventanales de su cuarto en la Mansión Shindou, por fuera. A Shindou le gustaba lo amargo, las partituras y los deberes de latín, porque todo obedecía a una lógica y él solo debía seguirla y prepararse para hacerlo bien, y fracasar y volver a intentarlo hasta que saliera todo como él esperaba que saliera.

A Shindou le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada, como a neblina húmeda, a suela de goma quemándose contra el césped artificial, a sudor limpio bajo el que podían apreciarse resquicios de jabón. Y aunque no le gustaran los extremos y por ello prefiriera el otoño y la primavera, a Shindou le gustaba el verano porque los ojos de Kirino Ranmaru parecían más azules que de costumbre y le hacían pensar en un cielo claro y despejado poco antes de las doce del mediodía.

Y eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Pero a Shindou también le gustaba ejercer el control sobre ciertos elementos, ajustarlos y recolocarlos de la manera que más armoniosa resultara a la vista, y odiaba ponerse nervioso. Odiaba sentir que algo se le iba de las manos, que actuaba con conciencia propia y que no le hacía caso; e iba más allá de eso y _lo contradecía. _Porque entonces perdía su esencia como músico y capitán y se veía obligado a ceder ante una fuerza mayor, y Kirino sabía cuánto detestaba eso. Quizá por eso lo hacía tan a menudo.

A Shindou le gusta Kirino. Y cree que él lo sabe, pero no hace nada por mantener las distancias y eso lo desconcierta un poco. Porque tiene solo catorce años y en realidad no sabe si es mejor estar cerca de él que estar lejos. No sabe _cómo_ de cerca ni_ cómo_ de lejos, porque con Kirino todo es relativo y eso le pone nervioso. Porque no vislumbra un límite, e ignora si debería cruzarlo y en caso de cruzarlo, _cómo_ debería hacerlo.

A Kirino le gusta Shindou. La barriga le duele cuando Shindou se quita la camisa en el vestuario y parece no darse cuenta de que desprende una fragancia, un _algo_ que llega hasta él en ondas concéntricas y se cuela por sus fosas nasales. Y huele como los pinos, como el verde más puro de todos, y aunque Kirino procura no tantear demasiado el tema, también huele un poco a desodorante y a loción de afeitar. A chico. Y esa certeza lo marea un poco y lo obliga a apoyarse contra la pared para que el frío de los azulejos en la espalda le quite el calor que se le ha instalado en la nuca y en la frente. Las rodillas le flaquean y no pueden sostenerlo. Porque Shindou está creciendo y él necesita que se dé cuenta de que no es el único.

Y por eso, no puede hacer más que quedarse boquiabierto cuando Shindou le confiesa con un deje de culpabilidad que Taiyo le he prometido que él y los suyos le cubrirán las espaldas cuando salga del centro de salud a la pata coja y con los faldones de la camisa mal abotonada por fuera del pantalón.

Porque Shindou quiere verlo tal vez tanto como él quiere ver a Shindou, y esperar con paciencia el momento en que Kirino se suelte el pelo desarreglado para volver a hacerse las coletas.

Porque huele a champú de fresas de una marca que siempre se le olvida, y sabe que es Kirino el que se empeña en seguir jugando en un partido con un esguince de tobillo, es Kirino el que le sujeta de los hombros para evitar que cometa una estupidez destacable en su corta lista de estupideces cometidas por él a lo largo y ancho de toda su vida, es Kirino el que entiende las tonterías de las que hablan los de tercero y se las explica cuando ellos se van y no hay nadie más aparte de Shindou que pueda oírlo, porque a él se le da mejor pillar ese tipo de humor relacionado con chicas y a veces, con chicos.

Y Shindou solo sabe que las chicas no le gustan, que son dulces y obedientes y vulnerables, esperando a ser protegidas y atosigadas por chicos para sentirse chicas, y que Kirino no necesita a nadie que dé la cara por él porque en el fondo, el que llora siempre es Shindou y Kirino el que le seca las lágrimas, y eso le convierte en el más fuerte de los dos.

Kirino es lo menos parecido a una mujer que ha conocido nunca, y quizá por eso le gusta tanto. Kirino también escupe cuando la flema le retuerce la garganta, también se rasca el cuello cuando le pica y también dice palabras malsonantes. Y Shindou sospecha que la próxima vez que lo mire con los ojos afilados y la promesa de una respuesta ácida en ellos querrá morir y pedir por escrito que tiren sus cenizas al mar.

Shindou sabe que está cambiando, pero no detecta _qué está cambiando _exactamente, y eso lo pone nervioso. La ignorancia hace presión en su cabeza y amenaza con terminar en un _pum _tarde o temprano. Se concentra mucho en su manera de moverse, en su manera de hacer las cosas. En su manera de hacerlo todo, _todo. _Y hay algo en él, tal vez en la parte anterior de sus rodillas, tal vez en los dos, tres botones desabotonados de su camisa del Raimon que dejan al descubierto un retazo de su piel cuando corre, tal vez en el palpitar que golpetea la carne bajo su pecho agitado, algo en sus ojos cuando lo mira y le hace sentir que es afortunado por pertenecer a su vida. Algo que le hace divagar sobre lo miserable que sería si las cosas fueran diferentes.

Y a Shindou vuelve a írsele de las manos, vuelve a perder el control y de nuevo es Kirino el que se hace cargo de la situación.

Shindou cree que tiene que ser algo relacionado con eso.

El caso es que hoy será él el que vaya a buscarlo, porque de vez en cuando le gusta creer que él también es una persona fuerte. Le gusta repetírselo una vez, y otra, y otra. Y entonces sustituye su voz por la de Kirino, y su mantra cobra algo más de sentido.

* * *

**Reviews?** **Venga ya, sabéis que lo estáis deseando.**

**Janet.**


End file.
